leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
蒙多医生/游戏技巧
技能使用 * can stay in lane very long since he is manaless and his allows him to constantly regenerate health. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage based on enemy health, which neutral creeps tend to have a lot of. This allows to jungle effectively. *Because makes a distinctive splat noise and returns health when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. *Since also gives you crowd control reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against crowd control heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with to make crowd control very ineffective against . *A well-timed can bait enemy champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. Force enemies to chase you across the map in their attempt to finish you off, if you can- sadism's speed boost combined with the cc reduction of makes taking out Mundo frustratingly difficult. *After you reach level 6, you should rarely have to leave your lane. Although abilities use health, his has a fairly short cooldown so you can regain lost health about once every minute. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low health opponents who wait for you to resurrect. *Due to a tendency for many players to counteract Dr. Mundo's health regeneration with , taking as a summoner spell might seem like a good choice; however, it does not actually remove the healing debuff, only the DoT. It does combine well with to cause strong crowd control resistance, though. * , , and make an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. * Since is a regeneration buff and not a heal it will give you the most survivability if activated right before you take major damage. Keep in mind the regeneration speed relies upon a percentage of your maximum health, so stack up for the fastest regeneration possible! 物品使用 * is a very effective item for Mundo due to its 15% boost to regenerative effects, cooldown reduction, and extra tankiness, all of which benefit **However, the regeneration and pure health of is usually better than . Only get , if you use a build that relies on cooldown reduction or need that extra magic resistance. * is also an excellent item on . It gives him extra health and the guaranteed slow. The slow from mallet stacks with the slow from , making him incredibly effective at keeping an enemy locked down with constant slows. * and offer a lot of health regeneration without any life steal, even more when and are taken into consideration. With a maxed out , a , and a , Mundo's health regen will outpace the health cost of . **Spirit Visage is not necessarily required for this to happen. *Be wary of buying too many health items like or if the enemy team has a or a , as both can make quick work of your health. **However, both counters lose their effectiveness if you build magic resistance. Mundo with , , and will have around 150 magic resistance, meaning Madreds procs will only damage you for about 1% of your max health instead of 4%. * should be considered as main early/mid game item due to possibility of building it into few cheap and very useful items like , and which together give impressive 40% cooldown reduction, boost his passive by giving additional health, and improve survivability and dmg output of and surrounding allies with lifesteal, attack speed and a short movement speed boost. *Stacking health and getting an can greatly boost your damage, synergizing with , as well as increasing your survivability. *Attack speed items or critical chance items ( / ) greatly increase damage output with . * and stack favorably with . * paired with can offer a lot of valuable stats in the early game, health, armor, magic resist, and attack speed. *Magic Penetration is overall more useful to than ability power, because gains no benefit from ability power since its damage is based on enemy health, but still deals magic damage. , or are all superb choices for anyone wanting to increase the damage output of Mundo's Cleaver and Burning Agony. *Grabbing a is useful for countering healing reduction debuffs like . *Due to his high base Attack Damage (110) and his low Cooldown on and , can use the proc of / very effectively. Jungling *Starting items: , x5. With a leash you can start with and x3. *Skill progression: → → → . You can learn at level 3 if you want to gank soon. *Jungling Order: Wraiths→ Red Lizard (Smite) → Wolves→ Wraiths→ Blue Golem (Smite) → Wolves→ GANK. *You never really need with so starting there is mostly for experience and could be just a waste of time. Either give it to someone else in need of it or go for and gank early. Make sure you get a leash red. *Another more risky route is to start Blue Golem without Smite (strong leash) → Enemy Red Lizard. has extremely fast clearing and very strong early 1v1. Depending on the enemy jungler's clearing speed, he can often steal and wait for the other jungler, either forcing him to burn escapes or even killing him. *Using Spellvamp Quintessences may give you good sustain. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 *Debuffs from , and can be an extremely effective counter to and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good one of these three should always be available in team battles. ** is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as , , , and . *If is stacking health items, especially , then would be a wise item to build. **However is less effective if builds magic resistance *Don't stack health when facing , as it increases his damage from . Category:Champion strategies